Erza Scarlet, The Alpha
by AlaskaHolmes90786
Summary: Jellal Fernandes decides to play a prank on his beloved wife, Erza Scarlet, the day after their 1 year marriage anniversary. What happens and how does the migthy Erza take it?


Jellal looks at the absolutely stunning, goddess of a woman lying in his arms and he smiled again. How was it that a year and a day passed since the day they married? He barely felt the time pass by. It was sad, Jellal always thought, how living a major portion of his entire life with Erza would not be enough for him. Only a forever could make him contented if time were to pass so quickly with her.

They had spent their 1 year anniversary really well yesterday. They went to this famous water park attraction opened in Hargeon town where Erza really wanted to go. There were these super dangerous slides which made Jellal sweat but Erza supposedly enjoyed them a lot. Later on, towards late afternoon to evening, they took a good nap while cuddling in each others arms. When night fell, Jellal made a delicious feast for them and of course, made lots of strawberry shortcake which he had mastered baking for Erza's sake and even watched movies. Towards midnight, they ended their special day by getting extremely naughty.

Now, around 10 in the morning, Jellal was looking at the cuddling figure of his scarlet haired wife, her naked body covered only by the blanket, looking so beautiful, that Jellal wondered: How did he end up so lucky to have her?

Yes, he had committed sins and lead a bad life and hurt people extremely. And yes, he was guilty for it everyday. Some try and rationalize it, say '_It's not your fault, it wasn't you, after all! You were controlled!' _but that didn't really help. But only when Erza reassures him, he feels completely at ease.

She doesn't feed him lies or sugar coats things, she tells him directly and to his face. She tells him, each time he is down, that he needs to get up and keep on walking. She tells him, each time he feels like he is drowning in a sea of guilt, that he needs to fight for justice and try and make as many rights as he did wrong to repent. She tells him, each time he wakes up from the dreams of harming the people in the tower or even her, that he needs to struggle for the good to correct the bad he did. She tells him, each time panic and anxiety grips his mind in its clutches and refuse to let go, that being happy is the best form of punishment and repentance for the old possessed Jellal who wanted only misery in others life.

Jellal Fernandes considered himself a very lucky man, indeed, if not a bit undeserving.

'Well this is no time to think about this.' Jellal thought and sighed as he got up.

"Erza? Erza, honey, time to wake up." Jellal muttered softly, not being able to stop the wide smile from forming on his face.

"Aunggghhh, no." Erza muttered, rolling on to her other side, turning her back to him.

"Please, babe, it's 10 in the morning. You are supposed to meet Makarov at 1, remember? He needs to have the guild-council meeting before he goes for Ministry meetups between the guild masters. And even I am supposed to hold my own meeting." Jellal reasoned with her.

Erza turns towards her, blinking and rubbing her eyes. "I thought you said that you have assigned the Ministry guild meetings duty to Ultear?" Erza asked sleepily.

"Yes, honey, I am not going anywhere. But all the guild masters still have to be present for the guild-council meeting at least, right?" Jellal asked chuckling, running his fingers through her silky, fiery, red hair. Jellal was glad when Erza decided that she'll keep her "maiden" name even after marriage. Somehow, her keeping the surname he'd given her made him even more happy than her having his surname.

When Jellal saw that she was dozing back to sleep, he shook her gently again. "Babe, this means we need to get up. Rise and shine, buttercup!" He said enthusiastically, while pulling the blanket off her body.

He instantly blushed and averted his gaze when he realized that he basically pulled off the only piece of clothing covering her body. Erza got up without any concerns that she was naked and yawned.

"Fine, fine, Jellal. Come on, it's time to start the day." Erza said, finally starting to look awake. And the only thing Jellal was noticing was how stark and clear the hickeys on her inner thighs, chest and neck were. He simultaneously wanted to push her on the bed and kiss her and run out of the room.

Instead, he opted for a high pitched and squeaky 'Yes, ma'am!' and informed her that he'd cook the breakfast while she got ready.

Before he left, he heard her say to him. "You know you have seen every inch of me bare in different positions which are way more dirty and sexual than simply seeing me naked, and yet you get shy so easily, Jellal."

Jellal's only response was blushing as red as Erza's hair. Was his tattoo even visible with him blushing this hard?

This woman and her absolute fucking confidence in her body and sexiness. That confidence in itself is extremely hot, leave her curvy figure. One of the reasons why Jellal loved Erza even more. She knew she was hot, she knew she was good looking, she knew she was bloody irresistible and if anybody tried telling her otherwise, they'd experience just how far Erza would go to prove her attractiveness. Her dominance and her confidence made guys weak in their knees and girls green with jealousy.

Again, Jellal couldn't believe this extremely beautiful and awesome woman was his partner.

Jellal started cooking the breakfast. Today would be a breakfast of pancakes and yogurt with some nice apple juice and the extra stock of strawberry shortcake he had, Jellal decided, as he started placing the ingredients on the counter.

Just when he was shifting around a cabinet, he noticed the bottles containing salt and sugar. A wicked idea formed in his mind. Usually, playing pranks with Erza meant death but he being who he is and given the circumstances, Jellal usually could pull a few. And the she'd get right back at him with a few of her own.

He took the bunny designed bottle of the sugar, the floral printed container of the salt and an extra bowl. He poured all the sugar in the bowl and then poured all the salt from its respective container to sugar's container. Next, he dumped all the sugar from the bowl into the salt's container and discreetly placed them back in their initial positions.

He placed the bowl in the sink, already wetting it and dusted the counter off any remaining salt or sugar particles, wiping all evidences.

Right about 5 minutes later, Erza returns, freshly bathed and only in her undergarments. She greeted him a proper good morning and kissed his cheek. After complimenting how tasty the breakfast smelt and helping to set the plates, Erza took out the coffee powder, "sugar" and a spoon and cup. The coffee lover failed to notice the mischievous smiles his significant other was letting out every few seconds.

She made the concoction and gave a sigh while lifting the cup to her mouth.

One sip, and her face twisted into utter revolt. Jellal burst out in laughter, not being able to control it anymore. The fact that Erza had the habit of mixing incredulous and probably unhealthy amount of sugar in her coffee, did not help her at all.

The rim of the cup still attached to her mouth, Erza glared at Jellal and Jellal smirked at her.

And then without removing the cup even once from her mouth, she took another gulp and another gulp and another gulp, drinking the coffee unflinchingly all while glaring at him.

Jellal watched in utter horror as Erza emptied the cup of extremely salted coffee and set it down loudly, placing her hands on her bare hips and facing him. Her face was neither filled with rage nor disgust, instead it was filled with dominance and hints of smug satisfaction.

_Did she feel no pain_, Jellal thought, his eyes wide and mouth slack. There must have been at least 2 to 3 tablespoons of salt in that thing. This might potentially make her sick.

Her entire aura radiated: 'You tried to test me and now you have failed.'

She looked like an alpha, standing in all her glory, dominating and destroying anything and anyone who dares challenge her. Jellal knew that this was a small prank he played, but it was no different in the battlefield. Especially as he can vouch for both the spectator/ally side and opposing end side- having fought with Erza on a battlefield and feeling not so good about it.

Now that Jellal thought about it, Erza maybe _was _the dominant one among the two of them. It's not like Jellal did not get his say, but Erza seems like she is born to lead.

Right then, she bolted for the door, pushing him out of the way, made her way to the bathroom really quick and vomited.

Jellal sighed. He knew she'd fall sick given what she drank, he thought as he held her hair back while rubbing her back as she threw up.

* * *

"Jellal, so what happened regarding the meetings we had to attend?" Erza asked, her voice little more subdued than normal yet firm, her frame happily wrapped in the blankets.

"It went on us without us. Real shame it did but you gotta do what you gotta do." Jellal replied, shrugging and offering a small grin, while making bland soup for her upset stomach. "Besides, if someone wasn't so adamant on asserting her dominance and strength and alphanesss, we wouldn't be here, would we?"

"Oh, Jellal," Erza purred, her eyes alight with a mischievous light. "You know who the alpha is here."

Jellal stalked closer to bundled form, grabbed her chin roughly and pulled her face extremely close to hers. He smirked and whispered, "Yes, Erza Scarlet, my queen. You are the alpha."

Her eyes clouded over with lust while he stroked her face and kissed her roughly and passionately. Just when Erza grabbed his hair and tried to yank him onto the couch to get to the next stage, Jellal detached himself, smiled brightly and announced merrily while sauntering to the kitchen, "Soup coming right up, Mistress!"

"Jellal, that is _NOT _asserting dominance! That is being a fucking tease!" Erza screamed, wildly beckoning him to the couch.

He just smirked at Erza and winked.

* * *

_So, here's my first Jerza fic. Honestly speaking, I was looking forward to writing a Jerza fic for a very long time and was about to write it as a recommendation but it never really happened. Plus, I wasn't getting the best plot to write a Jerza fic on because no matter how good Nalu/Gruvia/Gale etc. are, Jerza is on a whole new level. Okay, it might be just according to me, but still. But then I read this oneshot idea post where person A gets pranked by person B as person B interchanged salt with sugar for their coffee. But person A unflinchingly drank it, radiating dominance and alphaness and I was smitten by the plot. _

_But yes, to acknowledge a major problem here. This is probably one of the shortest things I have written in my life. My 5 marks answers in exams are longer than this sometimes (yes, I am one of those people who writes a novel to answer a question). I tried expanding it wherever I could and added as much as I can and this- 1.7k words chap without A/N- is what I got. Anything more would make it rather unnatural according to me. The last part was not supposed to be there actually, but as I wanted to extend the chapter and because it felt good and because I change the plot of my chapter as I keep on writing, I added it. _

_Hopefully y'all liked this story. Love to those who read, reviewed and clicked the favourite button. _

_~Alaska._


End file.
